


Interruptions

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anonymous Prompt: the Doctor overhears what he thinks is Clara having a nightmare, he walks in on her masturbating while thinking of him, hank-panky ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

It had been very convenient for Clara's new rooms on the TARDIS to be placed just across the corridor from his own rooms. There were after all just the two of them and the console was just steps away. They ran enough, he had argued about the placement with Clara, there was no point in making either of them walk any more than they needed to once in the TARDIS. 

'I'd rather there be some distance from the console. You get restless when I'm sleeping and when you get working it gets noisy.' Clara had declared but her room was established across from his anyway. 

Weeks later, they'd been enjoying some time on one of the moons of Poosh when they'd returned to the TARDIS and Clara opted for an early night. 'I was going to show you how to adjust the settings of...'

'Later, Doctor. I've had a wonderful day and now I just want to go to bed.'

'But you've just been lazing about all day getting that full body massage. I was bored the whole time. Just an hour or so?'

'No, I'm going to bed.' Clara said. 'Good night, Doctor.' She grabbed his arm, got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He still wasn't too sure about this routine of kissing him on the cheek but she seemed to like it and she had promised to not snap-hug him as often. It was a compromise that worked for him. 

So, he was spending the evening tinkering at one of his worktables on one of the many parts of the TARDIS that needed some maintenance but he always put it off till he was incredibly bored. He'd put the TARDIS in idle mode and the silence was relaxing as he worked on cleaning the oil off the part in his hands. As he worked, he let part of his mind drift onto the topic of Clara. Or more the sight of Clara. He smiled happily as he thought of her. He didn't dare admit to her that she'd been right about how much more fun it would be for her to stay on the TARDIS. 

Of course, the down side of her being on board all the time meant that he didn't have as much opportunity to work out his fantasies about her. He chuckled at how shy he was even in his own head. The Doctor had become acquainted with how open Earth culture had become about sex but he was still a bit old-fashioned. He still did 'it' on his own but he didn't talk about 'it'. Not even to himself! But he did think about her. He liked how she smelled, how soft she was, oh, and how her hair felt. As he happily imagined her floating in front of him as if she were in the big swimming pool, naked, his daydreaming was interrupted by some noises coming from Clara's room. 

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 'What's that,' He muttered aloud. 'Sounds like some sort of animal.' Setting down the machinery on the work table, he wiped his hands off and walked softly towards Clara's room. Leaning towards the door, he listened closely. 

'Aaaaah.' 

The Doctor blinked as he tried to make out the noise. 

'Oh! Oh! Aaaah.'

It sounded like she was strangling, or being choked. The Doctor started to get more worried. 

'Don't....' Clara's voice was hard to make out clearly. 'Stop!' 

His hand moved to the door handle, his concern growing the more he heard. It sounded like she was in agony. 

'Oooooh.' A long whimpering noise was rising. 'Doctooooooor!' 

She was calling for him! 'Clara!!!!' He threw open the door, rushing in ready to battle whatever it was that had made it through the TARDIS defense systems to attack his Clara. 'Are you okay, Clara? What's... ' He froze.

Clara was writhing on the bed, fingers furiously rubbing her clit and her other hand playing with her breast. Her mouth was parted, her breath catching as she was in the throes of.. definitely not agony. The Doctor just stood there. Watching. 'Oh! Doctor! Yesssssss, oh .. yessss.. !' Clara was still oblivious to his presence and was finishing herself off, her orgasm peaking. Her whimpering became more muted as she slowed her pace, drawing her orgasm out. 

The Doctor just stood there, watching her slowly come down and stroking herself gently. His own breathing was becoming faster, just like his heart beats. He gulped, his mouth going dry. The familiar stirring in his groin after he'd been running with Clara and wanting to think about her in 'that' way. Now, now he had watched her. In front of him. In the TARDIS. He gazed at her, nude on the sheets, oh he was harder than ever! He'd been relaxing with just his jumper and t-shirt on but now even this much clothing felt constricting on him. 

Clara, eyes still closed as she was imagining the Doctor stroking her instead of her own hands, was lost in her own fantasy. Her moans were slower, not as fevered but still sensual. 

Without thinking, the Doctor began to pull off his jumper and t-shirt together. Drawn towards her, he began to massage himself through his trousers. His name, he thought, his name that she was moaning as she peaked. That had to mean she was open to him wanting her. Didn't it? Humans, oh how hard it was to really understand them. 'Clara.' He whispered her name softly as he approached the large bed. She didn't react but just kept up her slow stroking and moaning. A few more steps and he was right by the bed, he kept massaging his growing erection. 'Clara.' He softly said her name. 

'Ooooh, Doctor.' She moaned his name aloud. 'So good to me..' She spoke aloud the words that she was fantasizing about. 

'I want to be good to you, Clara.' He answered her, thinking that she was talking to him. 

'Make love to me, Doctor. Oh please...' Clara's voice was like silk sheets on his skin. 

His hands went to his belt, unbuckling it. As he released it, the noise it made jarred the moment and Clara's eyes opened. 'Doctor!' She shrieked at his sudden appearance over her, naked from the waist up and a loosened belt. 'What are you doing in my room!' Her hand was grabbing for the sheets, pulling them over herself. 

The Doctor, confused, stepped back. 'I heard... thought you were in trouble... I didn't realize.' He stammered, realizing he'd gotten it all wrong. 'You were calling for me.' 

Clara was clutching the sheets to her, covering herself. 'You shouldn't be in here! Really, Doctor. Privacy is important to me!'

'But... ' The Doctor stepped closer to her again. 'It was wonderful.'

She looked at him, 'Sorry?'

'You, you're beautiful, Clara. Watching you was wonderful.' He smiled at her. 'More beautiful than I had ever imagined you would be. All I ever imagined was you just laying there, just looking beautiful. Or floating.'

'You...' Clara was trying to process what he was saying. 'You fantasized about me?'

'Yes. Of course. Did you think I was a monk?' 

'You're a Time Lord.' She said. 'I'm human.'

'I am and you are. And you are a beautiful human.' He sat on the bed beside her. 'And this Time Lord does think about you and he's sorry that he saw you this way but he really isn't.' 

Clara's chest was rising and falling with each deep breath she took. 'Doctor, I..' 

'I feel the same way.' The Doctor said. 'Do we really have to say anything else now?' Clara shook her head and, letting the sheet fall away from her breasts, she put her arms around him and kissed him. Gathering her in his arms, he returned her kiss ardently. His large hand grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it away from her, leaving her naked once more. As he continued to kiss her, he continued to undo his belt, freeing it finally. 

Then, Clara's hands took over for his, unbuttoning his trousers and then unzipping him. Her warm, soft hand slipped down into his shorts to begin stroking him, drawing him out of his trousers. Clara didn't give him a chance to remove his trousers altogether but just pulled him down on top of her in the bed. Pressing into her, the Doctor kissed Clara as he began to make love to her. This time, when she orgasmed moaning it was for him to hear as well and not held back. The Doctor didn't hold back either and soon was exhausted for the moment. 

Laying with her at his side, the Doctor's hearts were pounding. 'Clara.' He took her hand in his, kissing it softly. 'I love you.'

She turned towards him, curling against him. 'About time too.' She kissed him and then settled in happily beside him.


End file.
